Orange
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: Because of Sukone Tei, Rin and Len had just broke up. Len, feeling guilty for not fighting for his beloved one, decide to win her back, by dedicating her a song of his own, in his sister wedding. "Your smile is still torturing me" "Rin, could you please forgive me? I know I am a complete dumbass for leaving you, but please, I am begging you, please forgive me!" RinxLen! R&R F&F!


"Orange"

Len´s P.O.V:

I was at my sister´s wedding. We were out in the beach, and it was at the time of the sunset. The sky looked so beautiful, and in that moment, in the instant that everything seemed so beautiful, my sister and his now husband, Rinto, shared a kiss. Then, they started to run in the sand, and went to the hotel, where the celebration was being held,

In that moment, I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress that matches with her eyes. Her blonde hair in a semi pony-tail, and her usual bow was the one tying it. She had a bouquet of flowers, and was talking happily with Miku, my sister´s best friend and her bridesmaid. She was laughing as she used to laugh with _me, _before I screw everything.

I´ll tell you what happened. I was dating the most amazing girl in the entire world, Kagami Rin. We have being dating like for two years, and we were really happy. But one day, the day of our second anniversary, I have to screw everything out.  
I got a note from her that said:

"Meet me at the school roof at lunch. I need to say something important to you.  
-Rin-".

When it was lunch, I went running to the roof, because I was like, ten minutes late because of Kaito and his endless babbling about ice-cream.  
However, when I get there, I realized that she didn´t arrive yet, so I sit down, and pull out my gift for her, a black necklace with a silver treble clef. I put it back in it box when I heard the door open, and I put it in my pants pocket.

What I wasn´t expecting was that the psycho of the school, Sukone Tei, was the one that was standing in the door frame.

When she saw me, she made a big grin, and started moving towards me. Then, she got REALLY close and whispered

"I love you"

And then she started to kiss me. I tried to pull away, but she kicked me in the stomach, what made open my mouth and she put her tongue in my mouth. Then, Tei pulled apart, and I wanted to puke. But what a surprise, Rin was standing in front of us, and she was crying

"Why Len?" she asked me with her voice cracking "In our anniversary…"

I approached her, but she slapped me.

"How could you…?" and then started walking to the door.

"Rin, wait" I whispered.

She started to walk through the hall

"NO! RIN, WAIT!" I screamed "I CAN EXPLAIN IT"

"GO TO THE HELL" she screamed me back

And then, she ran away

"That means you are single now?" asked me Tei, with a BIG smile on her face.

"I´LL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" I screamed to her, and started to chase Rin.

However, she didn´t talk to me. And what´s the worst part of it? That she lives with me.  
Why, you might be asking. Well, our siblings were engaged, and now, they were married. And why we live with them? Because our fathers are always in business trips, and because of that, we NEED to live with them.

And even in that way she didn´t spoke to me. And it is even more awkward since we share bedroom.

But today, I´ll win her back. Kaito, Gakupo and I were asked to play in the party. We have this band called VanaN´Ice, and we are going to play some of our songs today.

But that´s not the only thing we are going to do today, the guys, knowing how I felt about the (kind of) break up, decided to help me to win her back. And Rin, being the music lover she is, will forgive me or that´s what I hope.

TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT

"Okay man" said Kaito "We are going to sing some original songs, some covers and all that stuff. After we finish singing the ten songs we already planned, we go and announce that we are having a last interpretation. You sing to her, say something cliché ant is all solved"

"It`s easier to say that to do it" I said him

"Don´t worry" said Gakupo" you´ll do it fine"

Then we went to the stage and sang the first song, Eternal Song, leading the first dance as "husband and wife".

OOO

After the 10th song, Kaito went down the stage, and Gakupo took the microphone.

"Hello everybody!" he cheered "In this moment we will listen to the newest song of VanaN´Ice, performed by one of our integrants, Kagamine Len"

I went to grab my guitar, and sit on a chair. Then I took the microphone.

"I want to dedicate this song to somebody really special to me" I said "Rin, I know you are there, in any place in the crowd, so this is for you"

Rin´s P.O.V:

"I want to dedicate this song to somebody really special to me" he said "Rin, I know you are there, in any place in the crowd, so this is for you"

"What?" I whispered as he started to play the guitar.

"_On my way home at 5:30 in the evening  
with the sky stained into a dark  
I say, where should I head towards?_

_The black concrete utility poles  
Are neatly lined up as my signposts,  
As I now walk towards an uncertain future._

_In my nostalgic memories,  
Back in those constantly amazing days,  
You were always right there with me.  
Now, without you, I'm unable to live on._

_Your figure floating in the orange-colored classroom  
__Your expression as you searched for something in the  
sky by the window, __  
__And your smiling face as we played and bantered on  
our way home, __  
__They are all still causing me great pain._

_As we walked home together slowly __  
__ with our hands held, __  
__ my feet stumbled a little, __  
__ and I also stumbled over my words._

_I was hoping that tomorrow would be sunny, too, __  
__ although that kind of worry was trivial. __  
__ I prayed for my happiness __  
__ to continue like that forever._

_Between the never-stopping flow of time and the crowds after crowds of people I crossed  
path with__  
__I encountered various kinds of tenderness, __  
__but not one of them was able to match yours._

_Regardless of what kind of embellished words I may use to sing, __  
__without a doubt, not even one of them will be able to reach you. __  
__No matter how much I've thought about and sought after you, __  
__we are still only drifting farther and farther apart."_

At that moment, all the crowd of people made like a path, and in the middle, I was standing. Len got up the chair, and while he was still looking at my eyes, he started singing next part of the song.

"_If only I had treasured you a little more... __  
__If only we had been able to understand each other a bit more... __  
__There are many reasons why I must give up, __  
__but I simply cannot contain my feeling of love for you._

_Your figure floating in the orange-colored classroom  
__your expression as you searched for something in the sky by the window, __  
__And your smiling face as we played and bantered on  
our way home, __  
__They are all still causing me great pain."_

While he was singing, he walked and when he reached me, he put down in a knee.

"Rin, please forgive me, I was a total jerk, I swear I didn´t wanted to do that, I love you and only you" he said, and he looked at me with his eyes full of regret.

"Awwwwws" was the only thing that was heard in that room.

"What?" I asked him. "You thought that by singing a song I would forget you? You C-H-E-A-T- on me Len!" I said him, but all was in the past, I just wanted to see what he said

"I know. I know I have no rights to come here, and sing this for you, but it´s the best thing I can do" he said, standing up. "And you can say that I am totally crazy, because I hope that you forget me, and I accept it, I am crazy, but I´m crazy for you! And I can´t ima-mmm!?"

Len´s P.O.V.

SHE WAS KISSING ME!

We stayed like that for a while until the lack of oxygen separated us

"Is that yes?" I asked her

"Yeah!" she said smiling " I forgive you!"

THE END!

**A/N: so yeah! This was my first fanfic.  
How it was? You hated it? You liked it? It is something horripilate?**

**So, this was kind of based in real life. My older brother was dating an otaku girl, and a girl had a crush on him. So the girl told him to meet him in the school fields, and then she kissed him, only that my brother didn´t do anything, he just stayed there. And then, his girlfriend saw them kissing, and they broke up. After that, my brother asked me what to do, and I told him, "DEDICATE HER ORANGE!" and he was like "What is orange?" I showed it to him, and he dedicated it to her, but, let´s say that he wasn´t so lucky like Len… my poor onii-chan!**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
